1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand type electronic timepiece which is capable of playing a melody.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed several timepieces capable of playing a melody and of visually and sequentially indicating every tone of the melody. All those timepieces of prior arts, however, are digital timepieces each having an electron-optical indicating function, such as a liquid crystal display. The tone indicating function of those conventional timepieces is exhibited, for example, by displaying a score fixedly in part of the time indicating surface, or by changing the normally displayed time indication into score indication, and the notes of the melody are electro-optically displayed on the score while the melody is being played.
Accordingly, even though visual melody display is provided specially, the display is not clear and not amusing due to the insufficient brightness of the liquid crystal display and the narrow area of display, and hence such conventional musical timepieces could not have been accepted by widely by the market. British patent application No. 8,027,416 (Publication No. 2,062,301) is illustrated as an example of the prior art.